Her Fallen Angel
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: He was her fallen angel and she would be the one that would lift him back up.
1. Default Chapter

Her Fallen Angel

CarEtoDreaM

Summary: He was her fallen angel and she would be the one that would lift him back up.

* * *

He was her fallen angel. One that used to be so beautiful and innocent was corrupted by the simple evils of the world. It really made her wonder though, why did such a beautiful place have to be marred by so many ugly things. It was supposed to be a really simple story, I suppose you could call it a love story in some ways. He loved her, and she most definitely love him. I guess that it was too simple like that, because they were definitely not simple at all.

Their love was so simple, but their lives were not. He was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who was being hunted by Voldermort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She was Ginerva Weasley, the little innocent red-head whom the 16 year old memory of Tom Riddle had almost killed. The little girl whom Tom Riddle had corrupted with just a few words in a little black journal. They were both such good people, good people that deserved a good childhood. But neither was allowed to live like a child should have lived. Their innocence was shattered too quickly for that to every happen. One could assume that that was what had brought them together…

They fell in love in Ginny's fifth year, Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Everyone was expecting it, it seemed to be the only right thing. Harry was her fallen angel, and she would be the one that would lift him back up.

What should have been so simple was actually turned into something so incredibly complicated. There was really no way that the two could really be together, but they were so determined. They loved each other, and to them that was all that would ever matter. Their love had benefited them both, really. Harry was happier than he ever was after Sirius's death, and there was a little twinkle that would always shine in his eyes now. He was determined to be happy even with the threat that was shadowing him. Ginny's eyes no longer looked so haunted anymore, and now her smiles and laughs were really genuine.

Voldermort didn't like that. Harry wasn't supposed to be happy and smiling. Harry was supposed to be angry and depressed. Love was supposed to be the one thing that could help to defeat Voldermort and currently, Harry was full of it.

Harry was twenty now and Ginny was nineteen. Voldermort still had not been defeated… _yet._ Voldermort probably should have been the most important thing on Harry's mind at the moment, but it was actually pushed pretty far back. Because tonight, Harry Potter was going to ask his girlfriend Ginerva Weasley to marry him.

* * *

A/N: Ok… so there it is… tell me what you all think? It's just a short little prologue to introduce things, next chapter will be much longer I promise. I'm not that sure on whether or not I should go on. Depends on how many reviews I get, because I feel like I only want to continue if people are actually reading it. So if you like this story at all, just PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's one word like, "good," I'll be thankful and I'll love you! SO REVIEW!!!


	2. The Proposal

* * *

Her Fallen Angel

The Proposal

CarEtoDreaM

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: He was her fallen angel and she would be the one that would lift him back up.

* * *

It was all set. Dinner on the roof top at the restaurant where they had had their first date. The restaurant was a small one, just a little Chinese one that was on the edge of Diagon Alley. It wasn't considered to be a very high class place, and that was exactly the reason of why the two of them liked it so much. The owner of "Yummy Chinese" was just an elderly couple that treated Harry and Ginny as if they were their own grandchildren. Another reason of why they loved this quaint little restaurant where they were never singled out for their status.

"Good evening Harry."

Harry smiled at the elderly Chinese woman before him. "Good evening Mrs. Chan, how are you doing tonight?"

"I'm doing great. Are you planning on popping the big question at her tonight?" Mrs. Chan asked Harry with a small mischievous smile firmly placed on the lips.

Harry laughed and shrugged his shoulders, almost bashfully. "I'm planning on, let's just hope that she accepts right?"

"I'm sure that she will Harry. Nobody could reject such a fine young man as yourself."

"Thanks for amusing me."

"You silly children these days. Now you better go upstairs and make sure that everything is all set up and ready before Ginny gets here! You want to make a good first impression tonight! And I'll be waiting to here Ginny's shout of laughter or joy and the screaming of the yes!"

Harry just smiled at the woman and ran up the stairs to the roof top.

* * *

It was their fourth anniversary, another reason of why this day was going to be so incredibly special to the two of them. Harry had made no hint whatsoever beforehand that he would ask her to marry him. It was supposed to be a surprise for her.

Harry was dressed casually tonight, trying not to draw too much attention onto himself to make it seem like something really important was going to happen. It was just some normal dress robes that were a dark green color, similar to all the other ones that he had worn on their dates to restaurants.

He sat down in the chair by the table and reached into his pocket to take out the velvet box that held the ring. Opening it, a smile begin to play at his lips. It was a beautiful ring, a simple, thin gold band -- just what Ginny preferred most. She didn't like the thick, extravagant gold bands. Then there was a beautiful heart cut diamond surrounded by two small rubies. A small chuckle escaped him, the ring was so very Gryffindor with the red and gold, but he knew that that wasn't the reason of why he had bought it. Ginny loved red and gold, simple reason for that, they were her two favorite colors. And why not give a girl an engagement ring with her favorite colors?

Harry heard the light noise of Ginny's footsteps coming up the stairs and he quickly closed the velvet box and put it back into his pocket. He looked up just as Ginny came up the stairs and he immediately grinned at her, feeling like a little boy who had almost been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Hi," Harry said to Ginny, hoping to sound just like how he would normally sound when they went out on a date together. It came out with a hint of falter but it was expected of course, the guy was practically a jumble of nerves! Ginny, however, didn't seem to notice anything missing, thank goodness, and only smiled back at Harry.

"Hey," she replied back to him.

She was just as beautiful as always, and it was pretty clear that she hadn't spent any more time than she would have on a normal date. Not surprising of course, considering the fact that she didn't know anything about what Harry was about to do. She was wearing dark red dress robes. Extremely dark so it didn't clash at all with her hair. Her bright red curls were left down, cascading down her mid-back with only a few clips in them to pull back the bangs. She wore little makeup, a hint of the lip gloss that she always wore, and a little bit of blush.

The two of them broke into conversation as Ginny sat down when Harry pulled her chair out for her. Nothing out of the ordinary, just normal conversation with the laughter floating out occasionally.

* * *

"You do know what today is don't you?" Harry asked her as two fortune cookies were placed onto the table when they had finished eating.

Ginny looked at Harry and grinned, "Of course I do, fourth anniversary at the same restaurant where we first had our first date."

She reached for a fortune cookie and Harry felt himself began to panic slightly. She broke the cookie in half and nibbled on it slightly, deciding to wait a little while until she would look at it. _What if she says no when I ask her to marry me? What will I --_

His thoughts were cut short however when he heard a loud noise, a noise sounding as if somebody had just broken through a door. The noise was then followed by the screams of somebody -- _Mrs. Chan_, his mind screamed at him.

The two looked at each other and then Ginny nodded her head. "Stay where you are Ginny, and keep your wand out."

"Be careful!" Ginny cried after Harry as he bolted down the stairs.

Ginny stared back at the chair where Harry had just been, not knowing what to make of the situation. She took her fortune cookie and pulled the little slip of paper that held the fortune out. She gasped when she read the words that were written on the paper.

Will you marry me Ginevra Weasley?

* * *

She was his

He was hers

Plain and simple

But one thing they did miss

Not just anything

It was the most important

Life is never simple

It's not a simple ring

It's full of twists and turns

You're sure to find a shock

At every little corner

A new thing to mourn

They were told not to forget

But that was what they did

They weren't supposed to be happy

Wasn't supposed to get too comfy

Now it's back to square one

Back to being confused

Back to wondering what to do

Back to wishing

For something that will not come

Something that is impossible

Something that is too good

They want their lives to be simple

And I hate to be the one to say

Hate to break the news

That it will never happen

It will never be that way

* * *

A/N: ok, so there goes the second chapter, how was it? Reviews please.

Thank you to all the reviews that I got! You guys all made my day!!! Review this chapter too please! More reviews from more people are also appreciated!

Lavalampronsgirl, SapphireSunshine, DiaTheRyter, FabioandtheDuck, Mary, JamieBell, loganluvr713, and Maniacal Psycopath. THANK YOU!!!


	3. Don't Hurt

Her Fallen Angel

Don't Hurt

CarEtoDreaM

Summary: He was her fallen angel and she would be the one that would lift him back up.

A/N: I'm sorry about the humungous long wait. It's been over 6 months and I hope that not all of my readers of this fic have abandoned me and that new readers will join! So I'd just like to apologize like crazy and PLEASE ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER! Also, REVIEW !

**Last Time**

She reached for a fortune cookie and Harry felt himself began to panic slightly. She broke the cookie in half and nibbled on it slightly, deciding to wait a little while until she would look at it. _What if she says no when I ask her to marry me? What will I _

His thoughts were cut short however when he heard a loud noise, a noise sounding as if somebody had just broken through a door. The noise was then followed by the screams of somebody _Mrs. Chan_, his mind screamed at him.

The two looked at each other and then Ginny nodded her head. "Stay where you are Ginny, and keep your wand out."

"Be careful!" Ginny cried after Harry as he bolted down the stairs.

Ginny stared back at the chair where Harry had just been, not knowing what to make of the situation. She took her fortune cookie and pulled the little slip of paper that held the fortune out. She gasped when she read the words that were written on the paper.

_Will you marry me Ginevra Weasley?

* * *

_

He's never really realized it before, but he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. It's sort of pathetic though, isn't it? How the entire wizarding world could have placed the sole responsibility of the world's safety on a person when he was only a sixteen year old boy. _Sixteen. Boy._ It's not like he had any choice in it though. What could he have done? What could he have said? Blatantly refused? No, it didn't work that. In the eyes of the world, if the great Harry Potter refused to save their world, then who would? The greater question being, who actually _could _do it, except for Harry Potter? The answer was simple, no one. No one else could it. Harry Potter wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived for no bloody reason. He lived for one simple reason, to kill Voldemort, to destroy him, once and for all.

**St. Mungo's**

She sat on one of the seats in St. Mungo's, her head in a daze. Her hand was in the pocket of her robe, repeatedly touching the little piece of paper almost as if she wants to make sure that it was really there and not just her imagination. Footsteps echoed down the corridor and she turned her head in the direction from which it came. Harry stood before her, looking much more tired than he had earlier that evening.

"How is she?" Ginny asked, as she got out of the chair and headed towads him.

"She's recovering," he replied flatly.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

She could tell that he was frustrated and distraught. He kept on running his hands thought his hair and sighing.

There were times she found herself wishing that they weren't who they were. She wished that he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, but only simply Harry Potter. She wished that she wasn't The-Girl-Who-Had-Been-Possessed, but only Ginny Weasley. Everything would be so much simpler then, wouldn't it? That wasn't going to happen though, and she had to get her head out of that fantasy.

A small sob escaped her as bitter thoughts ran through her head. Just because she was willing to accept it didn't mean that had to like it. She didn't understand how some people could be so cruel. Why couldn't they just leave them alone? They had already hurt him enough; they had already made him suffer so much, _why _couldn't they just stop? Why couldn't they let him live the rest of his life in peace?

She found herself sobbing harder as Harry pulled her into his arms. She always felt safe and secure in his arms, protected, but who would be there to protect him? He barely let her in on anything; he never really told her how he was feeling. She wanted to know thought, she wanted to know though, and she wanted to change everything. She had to be his protector, she had to protect him. She had to make him stop hurting as much as he did now.

"You love me, don't you Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"Of course I love you Ginny," he whispered back to her.

"Then I guess that the answer to your fortune cookie is yes."

As Harry pulled away from her, his eyes wide and surprised, she pulled the little slip of paper out of her pocket.

Holding the fortune in front of his eyes and laughing, she repeated herself, "I guess that the answer to your fortune cookie is yes."

* * *

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair after he had slipped the ring onto her fingers. 

"What for?" she asked him, seemingly confused.

"For allowing me to experience more happiness than I've ever had in my entire life," he replied before kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you, Harry," she said firmly before kissing him hard on the lips. "And if we want to make this marriage work, you're going to have to trust me. Tell me thing Harry, don't keep everything to yourself. Don't hurt by yourself, if you're ever hurting, I want you to tell me, I _expect _you to tell me. Learn to trust people Harry, not everyone is a liar. You've carried enough weight on your shoulders alone, it's about time that somebody helped you out a little bit."

He hugged her as tight as he could and kissed her on the forehead. For now, it was all the answer that she needed. Harry needed time, she understood that, and she was willing to give it to him. Whenever he was ready, he would open up to her and she would be there for him.

All that mattered at that moment was that they loved each other. Deep inside their hearts, they both understood that no matter what happened in life that would be the one thing that would never ever change.

A/N: Once again, sorry for the long wait, and I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
